RZOEAZ Drivers
Active Drivers by Nationality The following lists highlight active drivers in the RZOEAZ Crown Cup Series as of the 1378 (314AP) season. Drivers are listed according to their nationality, with Zartanians listed first. All other nationalities are listed in alphabetical order. Within each nationality, drivers are listed alphabetically by surname, along with their current car number, sponsor, make of car, and owner. Drivers whose names are italicized are candidates for Rookie of the Year honors. Eastern Zartania *'Allen, Darrell' - #72 Exqot Motor Oil/Rain or Shine Straymahq, Driisbahk Motor Sports *'Allen, Glenn' - #95 WOLFF Motion Pictures/Stayton Motorcycles Veron, Allen-Stayton Racing *'Belcher, Mahlon' - #02 Red Buffalo/TBS Parmiyon, Team MDN *'Biggs, Victoria' - #21 Globucon/KwikSlicks Veron, Logg Brothers *'Cockerell, William' - AVAILABLE *'Cundriff, Troy' - #65 Fart-Exx/Burp-Exx Saqlain, Walther Ingerven *'Currin, Walter' - #2 Cisgronkian Rail Straymahq, Uuliq Racing Consortium *'Davis, Randolph' - #60 Deep Blue Seafood/WattsOptics Straymahq, Fry & Lewis Enterprises *'Doonesbury, Bob' - RETIRED *'Engle, Everett' - #16 BrickOven/Carl's Veron, Rusch Racing *'Forquer, Korinna' - #17 Blue Diamond Line Straymahq, Uuliq Racing Consortium *'Gray, Merton ' - #18 Hawke Bitter/Guwimith Credit Parmiyon, Black Star Racing Syndicate *'Grisby, Raymond' - RETIRED *'Hairfield, Irvin' - #37 WestEx Saqlain, Steve Wincler *'Heath, Lynwood' - #36 TFZ Parmiyon, NC5-TFZ Motorsports *'Hobbes, Marvin' - #25 Samuelonian Petroleum Parmiyon, Team MDN *'Holdryn, James' - AVAILABLE *'Jakqmun, Sarah' - #48 Empire Financial Services Veron, Robert Ycks Racing *'Jolliffee, Floyd' - RETIRED *'Karhoff, Charles' - #97 InterKit Parmiyon, Black Star Racing Syndicate *'Lambrich, Praveen' - RETIRED *'Libby, John' - #10 TTC Trucking/L&L Candies Veron, Libby-Ruis Racing Group *'Likins, Sam' - #32 Belson Savant, Team Savant *'Massey, David' - #40 CENTIPEDE Savant, Team Orbas *'Massey, Dwight' - #43 KanriZeok Parmiyon, Manaar Motorsports *'Morann, Wesley' - #83 Panther/Southern Stone Parmiyon, Team Alpha-Loreno *'Newbill, Curtis' - #00 Royal Zartanian Petroleum/Zartlam Oil Parmiyon, Manaar Motorsports *'Perrin, Ashely' - #82 Trans Vexillium Airways/Glinter's Jewelry Parmiyon, Maulen Duchy Racing Group *''Reventlov, Giskard'' - #92 CBTG Petrochemical/Taffen Computers Parmiyon, Kerner-Krömmelholthz Racing *'Roth, Joseph' - #73 Whistle Soap/Albionish House of Pancakes Straymahq, Noxii Motor Racing *'Simbel, Cary' - #04 Glyph Mining/Nuestra Tekliv, Lys-Alpha Team *'Sorrell, Max' - #31 Dale'maak Straymahq, Thomas Sorrell Racing *'Sorrell, Thomas' - #3 RoyalEx/Rocks 'R' Us Straymahq, Thomas Sorrell Racing *'Southard, Frank' - #85 Dugas Aerospace, Inc. Segvold, Lumpi Enerven *'Stull, Cecil' - Substitute driver, Fry & Lewis Enterprises *'Teague, Douglas' - #54 Royal Bank of Samuelonia Veron, Longerath Motorsports *'Trevern, Ransome' - #01 Mee Mee's Minxery Klagstein, Carl Sithz Racing *'Verne, R.J.' - #64 LAMZAC Veron, Longerath Motorsports *'vun Q'Leist, HRH Karl' - #75 Zartanian Tourism Council Veron, HRM King Bruno II *'vun Trau, Erik' - AVAILABLE *'Younger, Tom '- #88 VexStar Veron, Robert Ycks Racing Western Zartania *'Hedeleski, Marcus' - #84 Carnation Road Pet Supplies/October Television Productions Straymahq, Gem-Mountain Racing *''Palver, Preem'' - AVAILABLE *'Urbanski, Melissa' - #4 Trinka Nuss Straymahq, Wang-Chung Racing Group Zartanian Colonies *'Corbyn, Bruno' - #06 Edgecom/DGMS Veron, Rusch Racing *'Hagar, Cosmo' - #24 Arthur-Daniels Heartland Straymahq, Harrysun Motorsports *'Lubby, Velma' - Substitute driver, Mokq Racing Team *'Waln, Kevin' - #49 Royal Kalesthesian Cruise Lines Saqlain, Yaman-Kotzebue Racing *''Washburne, Hoban'' - #8 Firefly Transport/Alliance Foodstuffs Straymahq, Ramlif-Serenity Racing *'White, Kenneth' - RETIRED Aethelnia *''Arkwright, Hippolyte A.'' - #89 EasyAir Veron, Team EasyAir *''Delacroix, Jean-Baptiste'' - #79 Delacroix Automobiles Delacroix, Team Delacroix *'Withermere, Merlin T. '- #53 EasyAir Veron, Team EasyAir Albion-Merité *'Adelbert, Horace' - AVAILABLE *''Parlou, David'' - #80 Marshall Aerial/Boltzer Parmiyon, Pattie-Badenburg Racing Group Bomern *''Oandtsen, Diekj'' - Substitute driver for Noxii Motor Racing Bowdani *'Murray, Jack '- #11 Timewise/Eras Telecom Veron, Henders Racing Caledon *'Baillie, James' - #20 CalAir/Calecott Saqlain, Calé Racing *'Dunbroch, Hamish' - #46 S-Mart/Mathews Homes Straymahq, Ramlif-Serenity Racing Chungxiang *'Fung, Fuchsia "FuFu"' - #39 WanggStat Crème/Woollee Kunghai, T.S. Wangg, Inc. *'Kiji, Nadjia' - #51 Pistels Tools/Air Lelane Straymahq, Driisbahk Motor Sports *''Ngensaey, Sygonia Sarrang'' - #08 Kunghai Motors Kunghai, Kunghai Werks Team *'Takanagiwa, Amanda' - #41 WanggPads/WanggPons Kunghai, T.S. Wangg, Inc. *'Tanguey, Theodore' - #26 Bank of Merité/Imperial Palace Times-Record Veron, Rusch Racing *'Wangg, Tse-Tung' - RETIRED Cruisana *'Mooney, Prince Bill '- #14 Café de Ordlandia Savant, Caffeine Addicts of the Speedway, Inc. Davenport *''Kain-Joffrey, Charles'' - #6 Open-Cola/Lorican Motor Works Lorican, Garand-LaMarche Groupe de Motor-Sport Deucoland *'Delolazabal, Franz-Joseph' - #99 Fritzchen Soda Klagstein, Carl Sithz Racing *''Loyola, Hans-Peter'' - #69 Vexaco/"Remember Kalpana Chawla" Saqlain, Burgium Racing Syndicate *''Niedermeyer, JF'' - #12 Vexican Munchos Veron, Pen-Kran Racing Dignania, North *'Black, Ryan' - #5 GemCare/Heraldica Straymahq, Harrysun Motorsports *''Dronick, Gaal'' - AVAILABLE Draconia *''Drake, Edward "Ned"'' - #66 Desfrutade/SickSlicks Saqlain, Walther Ingerven *''Fleugenspiel, Karl'' - #87 SustEnergy/Saelens-Biëri-Senteck Segvold, Lumpi Enerven *''Jourant, Stefan'' - #96 Euliker VexiCorp/KwikSlicks Veron, Logg Brothers Feniz *''al-Nafar, Faraj'' - #42 VexTel/Klynyra Veron, Allen-Stayton Racing The Fold *''O'Shule, Evin'' - Substitute driver, Robert Ycks Racing Jilnovia *''Lcandrov, Jilig'' - Substitute driver, Marcis Dumali Racing *''Šnajdrov, Vldišav'' - Substitute driver, Allen-Stayton Racing Kalisth'izira *'Carnacq, Milan' - #44 Petroline/Oxmont Airlines Saqlain, Saqlain Werks Team *''Dunsacq, Yutger'' - AVAILBLE *'Ginshee, Hector' - #50 Chillicoffey Associates Saqlain, Yaman-Kotzebue Racing *'Kendezal, Joaqim' - #9 KSZ Wireless/Royal Subarian Cruises Veron, Borsch-Kcupp Racing *''Krill, Lynnyrd'' - AVAILABLE Kasvria & Savarai *'Fudyn, Gennady' - #35 Fyusaro/Reechau Washing Machines Savant, Team Orbas Kukuria, Independent Western *'Gandalf, Rudyard' - #98 Arianse/VAB-Nordica Veron, Cinq-Mars Racing *'Ven Sterneck, Sigurt' - #27 Kukurian Koffeé Straymahq, Kukurian Koffeé Sevissky Racing Lamb's Cove *''Cobb, Winston'' - #77 Paxton Tire & Rubber Company/PB&J Veron, Mokq Racing Team Lendosa *'Vianta, Larenzo' - #81 Henriksson Group Veron, Kris Henriksson Lómbriguáy *'Ynchustegui, Romaid' - #67 Lombrini Saqlain, Burgium Racing Syndicate Lysonia *'Medniv, Georg ' - #55 Jack Squatt Veron, T.Estes Racing *'Meres, Krel' - #05 Tekliv Automotive Tekliv, Lys-Alpha Team *'Vinder, Klaus' - RETIRED Nwandiqwe *''Satu, Ania'' - #78 Kifhérir Straymahq, Melingisch Motorsports Oost-Otago *''Armandava, Yakir'' - #91 Benzoline/Brinth-Majik Savant, Team Orbas Porto Capital *''Caloni, Louiz'' - AVAILABLE *'Gomez, Mohammed' - #03 Petromax/Corley Motors Kunghai, Corley Racing *'Shez, Marco' - moved to ICARA - International Championship Auto Racing Association *''Tibirica, Auro'' - #30 AirPC/Belosoft Kunghai, Corley Racing Rovens *''Tsokolateng Matan'' - #07 You-Cola/Chungoline Kunghai, Kunghai Werks Team Samuelonia *''Agincourt, Titus'' - #23 Elysium Resorts Parmiyon, Team Alpha-Loreno *'de Santario, Giuseppe' - #74 Boothroyd Veron, Longerath Motorsports *'di Fernandino, Pauli' - #61 Paramount/Electric Village Straymahq, Fry & Lewis Enterprises *'della Marino, Franco' - #76 Zeitgeist Magazine/P&F Straymahq, Team Kellstone *'Dundeinburg, Harvey' - #68 Nadic Saqlain, Burgium Racing Syndicate *'Maldoria, Leo' - #09 Red Buffalo/LPS Parmiyon, Team MDN *'St. Donti, Roberto' - #19 Berlainmont/Palm Air Parmiyon, Team Alpha-Loreno Sanx *''Kücking, Giladis'' - #28 Bossenfokker Straymahq, Kukurian Koffeé Sevissky Racing Solanchatka *'Bluëll, Gerard' - #86 Segvold Motors/Zweijk Segvold, Lumpi Enerven *'Iki, Anson' - #58 Hattenburgs Veron, Cinq-Mars Racing Somery *''Clackwith, Tosh'' - #63 CrownStar/Overamped Batteries Straymahq, Noxii Motor Racing *'Kinthurris, Pad' - #38 Form Folkly Saqlain, Steve Wincler *''Meadwilt, Keth'' - #70 RoyFunk Mobile/Redd Neck's Saqlain, Roynesson Group Brands Utania *'Cromwell, David' - #59 Falcon Ridge Publishing/Firesteel Parmiyon, Falcon Ridge Motor Works *''Kagamitang, Johnn'' - #57 Haas Communications/6R Savant, Team Savant *'Kellstone-Uaevin, Nathan' - #15 Utani Netopik/Urukya Electric Straymahq, Team Kellstone *'Marapae, Gordan' - #47 Eclipse Homegoods Kunghai, James Donovan Motorsports Uudangwuu *''Zungawini, Umelda'' - #7 WooCom/Maipu-C Parmiyon, Matyri Motorsports Vingarmark *'Margeirsson, Ketill' - #94 SHØP/Beltrone & Co. Veron, Allen-Stayton Racing *'Rasmussen, Lars' - AVAILABLE *'Stromberg, Greg' - AVAILABLE Westria *'Bryce, Derek' - #90 AtaraX/Rochmann Film Straymahq, Gem-Mountain Racing *'Fovdenventzel, Andreas' - #1 Klagstein Motors Klagstein, Carl Sithz Racing *'Gillister, Ephraim' - AVAILABLE *''Kinardo, Colbie'' - #22 Royal News Service/Fresh Drilastian Coffee/Franthz Foods Parmiyon, WDC Racing *'Kitschenrotsch, Yanni' - #29 Pratts/Canon Automotive Veron, Mokq Racing Team *'Krömmelholthz, Achim' - #93 Vexagra/The Birds & The Bees Parmiyon, Kerner-Krömmelholthz Racing *'Oetziman, Arnaud' - #45 Saqlain/Oxmont Airlines Saqlain, S.Werks Team *'Roynesson, Fritjof' - #71 FittyTuck/Ziffy Saqlain, Roynesson Group Brands *'Veldenbrought, Ely' - #13 Blue Ox Energy Drink/Fredrik's Castle Veron, Mokq Racing Team Former Drivers This section contains the names and statistics of those drivers who are not currently active in the RZOEAZ Crown Cup Series. Some of the drivers have retired; some have left stock car racing to try their hands at other forms of racing; two have died while racing. This list is organized by the year in which the drivers departed the sport. Within each year subsection, the drivers are arranged in alphabetical order by surname. 313AP (1377) *'Anderson, John' - 167 starts, 4 poles, 5 wins, 19 Top-5s, 33 Top-10s **won 299AP Mountain Peak 400, 300AP Desdarca 600, 300AP Lizardland 500, 300AP Northern Peninsula 400, 303AP Cruisana 400, & 313AP Zartlam Oil 500 **retired from Marcis Dumali Racing's #33 Zartanian Clipper Shipping Straymahq following 313AP season; highest points finish 4th in 299AP *'Aunas, Isoe' - 23 starts, 0 poles, 0 wins, 0 Top-5s, 3 Top-10s **highest points finish 60th in 312AP **left RZOEAZ and Melingisch Motorsports's #78 Bank of Justica/Empire Aircraft Parmiyon following 313AP season *'Canderola, Wayne' - 118 starts, 3 poles, 1 win, 14 Top-5s, 30 Top-10s **won 312AP Cazniev & Eastern 400 **moved to ICARA open-wheel series in May 313AP, driving for Team Parmiyon, after being released by Kerner-Taffen Racing from the #23 Taffen Computers Saqlain *'du Mareq, Ralph' - 77 starts, 3 poles, 2 wins, 7 Top-5s, 19 Top-10s **won 301AP Justica Stek 400 & 301AP Saktar 400 **former IAF Formula 1 driver, moved to ICARA open-wheel series in May 313AP, driving for Team Veron, after requesting and being granted release from the #77 Pratts/Avillion Veron by Mokq Racing Team *'Havillant, Curzon' - 31 starts, 0 poles, 0 wins, 4 Top-5s, 12 Top-10s **won 309AP Ayrtona 500 ICARA race driving for Schnysna during RZOEAZ hiatus **moved to ICARA open-wheel series in May 313AP, driving for Team Schnysna, after requesting and being granted release from the #35 Fyusaro/Reechau Washing Machines Savant by Team Orbas *'Heerbrandt, Lennart' - 123 starts, 2 poles, 2 wins, 10 Top-5s, 23 Top-10s **won 300AP Subaria 500 & 301AP Beazley Autodrome 500 **retired from Allen-Stayton Racing's #42 WOLFF Motion Pictures Veron following 313AP season after nine seasons; highest points finish 15th in 302AP *'Krachikofv, Ivan' - 3 starts, 0 poles, 0 wins, 0 Top-5s, 0 Top-10s **Rookie of the Year runner-up in 305AP, driving #31 Dale'maak Straymahq for Thomas Sorrell Racing **former IAF Formula 1 driver for Team Straymahq, moved to ICARA open-wheel series in 313AP, driving for Team Straymahq 312AP (1376) *'A'di'boo, Bob' - 21 starts, 1 pole, 1 win, 1 Top-5, 3 Top-10s **won 303AP Savant Motors 350 **joined RZOEAZ in 1367 fleeing Vela Luka State Police for illegal street racing; arrested after winning 303AP Savant Motors 350 in Vela Luka, Utania, on prior street racing charges; jailed in Utania; released from jail 30 March 1369; reinstated to RZOEAZ 3 May 1369; signed by Team Orbas to #91 Savant 4 May 1369; left RZOEAZ at end of 312AP season after being released by Team Orbas *'Fazar, Jerry' - 91 starts, 3 poles, 0 wins, 7 Top-5s, 16 Top-10s **pole positions for 299AP First Bank of Zartania 500, 300AP Meritéan 400, & 301AP Albionish 500 **after six seasons of finishing 60th or worse in points, retired from Kukurian Koffeé Sevissky Racing #27 Kukurian Koffeé Straymahq following 312AP season *'Kenneth, Axel' - 72 starts, 2 poles, 3 wins, 10 Top-5s, 21 Top-10s **won 303AP First Bank of Zartania 500, 305AP Dragon Newt 400 & Eybalcan 400 Classic **suspended indefinitely prior to the 312AP Justica Stek 400 presented by Farm Fresh due to failed drug test; subsequently permanently banned from stock car racing due to confirmed failed drug test; released from Norden Racing #15 SHØP Straymahq *'Kinthurris, Pad' - 47 starts, 0 poles, 0 wins, 4 Top-5s, 9 Top-10s **303AP Rookie of the Year **retired from #59 Form Folkly/Troyd Ice Cream Saqlain after 312AP season when Team Weden Dunfarough disbanded *'Racer, Speed' - 112 starts, 3 poles, 1 win, 11 Top-5s, 23 Top-10s **won 300AP Karsatra 500 **retired from Mokq Racing Team #13 Belson Veron *'Shaffer, Bernard' - 93 starts, 2 poles, 4 wins, 15 Top-5s, 27 Top-10s **won 300AP Southern Confederation 500, 304AP & 312AP Eybalcan 400 Classic, and 305AP Zukarta 500 **never finished higher than 41st in points; retired from Pen-Kran Racing #12 Euliker VexiCorp Veron 305AP (1369) *'Borroughs, Stephen' - 73 starts, 0 poles, 4 wins, 11 Top-5s, 19 Top-10s **won 302AP Southern Confederation 500, 303AP Kukurian Koffeé 350, and 305AP Douglas 400 & Skylands 400 **was forced to sit out final two months of 302AP season due to cracked vertebrae in neck; finished 10th in points in 305AP driving #80 DC Alco Auto Parts Parmiyon for Damon Hall Racing Team; never returned following RZOEAZ hiatus *'Chorwayati, Rahul' - 23 starts, 1 pole, 1 win, 7 Top-5s, 8 Top-10s **won 304AP Petroline 400 **substituted for injured Stephen Borroughs final two months of 302AP season; finished 39th in points in 305AP driving #41 Wangg-Pons/Wangg-Isil Saqlain for T.S. Wangg, Inc.; never returned following RZOEAZ hiatus *'Houweling, George' - 86 starts, 3 poles, 2 wins, 8 Top-5s, 22 Top-10s **won 300AP Justica Stek 400 & 301AP Black Water 400 **never finished higher than 33rd in points; retired from Fry & Lewis Enterprises #60 GemCare/TTC Trucking Company Straymahq following 305AP season *'Menthz, Wilson' - 75 starts, 3 poles, 5 wins, 17 Top-5s, 22 Top-10s **301AP Rookie of the Year; won 301AP Mountain Peak 400, 302AP Brytanea Stek 300, 303AP Douglas 400 & Fritzchen Soda 500, and 304AP Desertia 500 **retired from Driisbahk Motor Sports #51 Lendosa Aviation Straymahq during RZOEAZ hiatus 304AP (1368) *'Osman, Edward' - 104 starts, 2 poles, 3 wins, 11 Top-5s, 25 Top-10s **won 300AP Janara'maar Auto Parts 500, 302AP First Bank of Zartania 500, & 304AP Lizardland 500 **retired from Rusch Racing #26 FernCom Veron *'Settle, Steve' - 107 starts, 4 poles, 4 wins, 17 Top-5s, 28 Top-10s **won 300AP Desertia 500, 302AP Liberation 500 & Mountain Peak 400, and 304AP Albionish 500 **retired from Pen-Kran Racing #12 Euliker VexiCorp Veron *'Wincler, Andy' - 119 starts, 1 pole, 5 wins, 13 Top-5s, 22 Top-10s **won 301AP Kluske Tires 500 & Zukarta 500, 302AP Zartlam Oil 500, 303AP Karsatra 400, and 304AP First Bank of Zartania 500 **retired from Steve Wincler #37 Redd Neck's Saqlain to become team's Director of Competition 303AP (1367) *'Lindelblaad, Paul' - 60 starts, 1 pole, 2 wins, 7 Top-5s, 11 Top-10s **won 303AP Beazley Autodrome 500 & Skylands 500 **never finished higher than 44th in points; retired from Melingisch Motorsports #78 Siriana Parmiyon following 303AP season to spend more time with family *'Madison, Jim' - 54 starts, 1 pole, 2 wins, 10 Top-5s, 15 Top-10s **won 300AP Skylands 500 & Mountain Peak 400 **never finished higher than 58th in points; retired from Noxii Motor Racing #63 Café de Ordlandia Straymahq following 303AP season due to severe injuries *'Miller, Doug' - 75 starts, 2 poles, 0 wins, 6 Top-5s, 11 Top-10s **pole sitter for 302AP Cazniev & Eastern 400 & 303AP Beazley Autodrome 500 **retired from Manaar Racing #30 Royal Zartanian Petroleum Parmiyon following 303AP season *'Sevissky, Hartlough' - 85 starts, 4 poles, 2 wins, 7 Top-5s, 19 Top-10s **won 301AP Brytanea Stek 300 & 302AP Zukarta 500 **retired from Kukurian Koffeé Sevissky Racing #27 Kukurian Koffeé Straymahq to focus on managing race team 302AP (1366) *'Cartrip, Daryl' - 74 starts, 1 pole, 0 wins, 8 Top-5s, 17 Top-10s **pole position for 299AP Karsatra 500 **retired from Uuliq Racing Consortium #17 Blue Diamond Line Straymahq *'Donovan, Lady Jessica' - 51 starts, 1 pole, 0 wins, 3 Top-5s, 8 Top-10s **pole position for 300AP Dragon Newt 400 **departed James Donovan #47 Straymahq 10 races into 302AP season; currently Director of Competition for James Donovan Motorsports *'Petty, Ruishert' - 84 starts, 3 poles, 1 win, 9 Top-5s, 13 Top-10s **won 299AP Northern Peninsula 500 **retired from Petty's Enterprise #43 Guldavya Motor Oil Company Parmiyon to focus on managing race team *'Wolfganger, Juan-Miguel' - 31 starts, 2 poles, 0 wins, 3 Top-5s, 8 Top-10s **won 304 AP and 312AP Ayrtona 500 ICARA races after departing RZOEAZ **raced only two seasons in RZOEAZ, leaving S.Werks Team #45 Saqlain Saqlain to move to ICARA open-wheel racing series 301AP (1365) *'Morrison, Cynthia' - 54 starts, 1 pole, 1 win, 5 Top-5s, 12 Top-10s **299AP Crown Cup Runner-Up; won 299AP Black Water 250 Sprint **killed in crash on final lap of 301AP Royal Zartanian 500 driving T.Estes Racing #23 Saelens-Bieri-Senteck Veron 300AP (1364) *'Buswell, Maurice' - 22 starts, 0 poles, 0 wins, 2 Top-5s, 6 Top-10s **killed in crash while practicing for 300AP You-Cola 300 **drove #50 Trilats Federaztu vun Zeok'Tu Parmiyon for Bachii Racing *'Caniz, Piet-Maria' - 19 starts, 0 poles, 0 wins, 1 Top-5s, 3 Top-10s **won 300 AP Ayrtona 500, and also the 307AP and 310AP Ayrtona 500 ICARA races after departing RZOEAZ **raced only a single partial season in RZOEAZ, leaving the Petty's Enterprise #44 Petroline Parmiyon before the season end to move to ICARA *'Elyott, Bill' - 41 starts, 2 poles, 1 win, 6 Top-5s, 12 Top-10s **won 300AP Kukurian Koffeé 350 **retired following 14th place points finish in 300AP driving #94 The Douglas Daily Veron for Allen-Stayton Racing *'Jdarytt, Dael' - 53 starts, 1 pole, 1 win, 7 Top-5s, 14 Top-10s **won 300AP Saktar 400 **retired following two consecutive seasons of Top-5 points finishes in 299AP & 300AP, driving #88 Veron Automobiles, Inc. Veron for Robert Ycks Racing *'Petchie, Richard' - 36 starts, 1 pole, 0 wins, 7 Top-5s, 9 Top-10s **pole position for 300AP Black Water 400 **retired from Marcis Dumali Racing #33 Zartanian Clipper Shipping Straymahq to take position as test driver for Allen-Stayton Racing 299AP (1363) *'Henriksson, Kris' - 11 starts, 0 poles, 0 wins, 2 Top-5s, 3 Top-10s **drove #81 Henriksson Software Veron **retired as owner-driver to concentrate on running Kris Henriksson Racing *'Young, Richard' - 16 starts, 0 poles, 0 wins, 1 Top-5, 2 Top-10s **finished 49th in points **retired from Petty's Enterprise #44 Madisonia Schools Systems Parmiyon to "pursue other interests" Category:RZOEAZ Category:Motor Racing Category:Sports